the 14 had enough
by nemikconi new sora
Summary: the 14 prime evils had enough of nemikconi's restrictions and plan to wage war on the hero nemikconi on a almost humanless world named ooo m for strong language and blood and death and possible smut
1. Chapter 1 legends

disclaimer: i own nothing except the 14 traitors as known as corrosion, fear, pain, apocalypse, destruction, anger, panic, starvation, rage, betrayal, doom, ivory, hatred, and finally darkness and what they do. as legends go the 14 prime evils once terrorised the universe with their deadly powers until they were sealed away in the hero nemikconi and they barely had control until they had enough with boredom killing them they would devise up a plan to kill nemikconi and continue what they had started long ago they arranged a secret meeting to plan to kill nemikconi and continue what they had started long ago


	2. Chapter 2 the meeting

corrosion: you know we all been held back by that ass nemikconi. Anger: yeah holding our bloodlust back and our urge to kill anything living. pain: as long as he lives we won't get to have fun killing. apocalypse; why don't we just wage war against nemikconi . corrosion: you're right we will wage war against nemikconi and kill him aggree. all: agreed. destruction: where will we get an army. corrosion : they don't call me death's nephew for nothing. fear: you can bring back the dead. yeah corrosion said while bringing back all the enemies that fell by a new sorian's blade. the darkness beings, the 12 evil lords, and last and the worst the first evil of the whole universe, corrosion said then started laughing darkly.


	3. Chapter 3 crash landing in ooo

it was like everyday on the new sorian battle cruiser flying throughout the nearly humanless sector until they got attacked by an unknown enemy. "Report"nemikconi demanded "we're being attacked by an unknown enemy and we're getting a message.""put it on." "hello nemikconi its been a while.""corrosion"nemikconi said "sir the engines are failing we have on a planet named ooo." pilot said "fine." nemikconi said. mean while on ooo there was a party at the candy kingdom where finn the human and jake the dog with marceline plus the candy people and princess bubble gum was dancing until they saw the cruiser falling from the sky and crash land"what the fuck" finn said (note finn is 17 ) finn and jake went to investigatethe crash site. when they got there they head someone say "casualty report"."only 12 casualties "."good because there's going a war."the door opened and what came out made finn faint cliff hanger due that i'm using a ps3 not a pc so review if you like it and send a pc if you longer chapters


	4. Chapter 4 explanation pt 1

nemikconi: so last time we were at where finn fainted at what he saw and here the anwser is. "a human"jake said amazed "um is he ok" nemikconi asked "yeah he's not used to seeing humans since he hasn't seen one his whole life" Jake answered "a talking dog seen it before." nemikconi said. they went to the candy kingdom to see if he is human or not since he was in a space ship the crew came along too so their wounds treated all except nemikconi who was fine then jake asked "how are you ok""i'll explain when my men are healed ok". "fine" when they got there and nemikconi's crew was patched up he started the explanation while princess bubblegum tried to draw blood to test "so my name is nemikconi i look human but i'm a new sorian" as the last two words pb says "how they are like fairy tails once there was a race of inmortals who protects the universe but they are what you'd expect from a campfire story." "so you don't believe in legends do you " a dark and evil voice said and appears a figure"corrosion you ass"


	5. explanation pt 2 and death of character

"well someone's pissed off to see me and the up coming war"corrosion said taunting nemikconi "you ass why do you get chopped up" nemikconi threatened."so anyway i heard someone dont believe in legends well they should because nemikconi is no fairy tail and i'm no dream" corrosion said while pointing a sword at jake. "guys help"jake pleaded "in short thanks to the wad of gum the dog dies "corrosion said then slashing jake vertically with the sword of corrosion. "Jake", finn screamed as jake's body corrodes away he says "avenge me finn" "after the dies his body will belong to corrosion " corrosion said then leaving "what eoes he fucking mean " finn asked. "he's the nephew of the reaper so he can bring back the dead which means war is coming " nemikconi explained. "war that is just silly" marceline saying while floating in"marceline not now we have some bastard named nemikconi and some ass just killed jake who says his name was corrosion"finn said"corrosion"marceline asked"yeah its gonna be a blood bath"he said.


	6. Chapter 6 second meeting

corrosion:the second meeting is at hand and we have more troops in our army. fear:yeah and the first battle of the war will :he's right you know and there will be casualties on both :i hear you 14 are waging a war with nemikconi and might need my help to : the monster!the moster:my army will help but you have to worry about nemikconi's sword of freedom slash named tsonikami since it is powerful and deadly so beware of it corrosion my :so we will have to win. destruction:yeah and kill nemikconi and continue what we started long :alright everyone raise thier and say aiy if you agree that the monster should :agee!corrosion:motion carried and meeting dismissed and see who ever lives after the battle.


	7. chapter 7 the first battle pt 1

"the first battle is here" nemikconi said while a army walks up behind him "sir the army is ready" the captain said "on my signal we charge to defend the universe and kill the traitors who would kill everything "nemikconi said "3 2 1 charge!" both nemikconi and corrosion said at the same time then both armies charged at each other. 1 captain of each squad fought a opposing captain examples are: nemikconi vs fear finn vs jake (who corrosion reaminated ) marceline vs darkness lord #4, the ice king vs corrosion (is that fair at all for ice king ) pb vs previous traitor #7. in nemikconi's battle he used freedom shash v1 killing fear. to see what happens in the other battles review if you want to see (a) ice king dying first (b) the battles in a row or(c) in random don't matter the ice king might die(hint)


End file.
